Dyercentral (YouTube Channel)
'' ''Dyercentral is a YouTube channel that hosts several video projects by creator Glenn Dyer. The most notable of which are Chadwick Jones Presents and A Dyer-Situation. It is also the main hub of what can be considered the Dyercentral universe, with all characters, places and events depicted in it considered a part of that universe. History g5366s2c88 In August of 2010, Glenn Dyer and Scott Tweed founded the channel g5366s2c88 as a means of amusing themselves. The videos were crude and designed around whatever the creators found humorous at the time. Though Dyer enjoyed the time spent with Tweed, he felt that his passion for film making would be better utilized in a channel dedicated to his work alone. Thus, in October of that same year, Dyer secured the username "Dyercentral" in the hopes of one day having content added to it. Dyercentral and Ask Mr. Dyer On February 2nd, 2011, Glenn Dyer released the first video ever to be uploaded, Dyercentral. Prior to that the channel had been utterly devoid of content, only containing a few text updates that were lost when a YouTube update subverted channel discussion boards. Dyercentral was a video extension of those updates, which advertised the upcoming Extreme Series and Back to the Scooter, which were having development issues at the time. The video was the very first appearance of fictional CEO and founder of the channel, Mr. Dyer, who was invented to be a part of the "tide over" series Ask Mr. Dyer. On February 13th the first "true" video was uploaded, the premiere installment of the Extreme Series, Extreme Chess. Throughout the next two months, the channel was receiving uploads on a regular basis, including Extreme Snowball-Fighting, the first two installments of Ask Mr. Dyer, and independent sketch Brain Surgery. The last of the original sketches In 2012 the channel entered a dry spell. Production of new installments of the Extreme Series proved to be a long and complicated process, the Ask Mr. Dyer series was not nearly as popular as anticipated, the major production problems involved in the creation of Back to the Scooter and a planned Dyercentral Halloween Special left the cast members desolate, and the Dyercentral Christmas Special failed to meet Glenn Dyer's intended level of quality. It was at this time that Dyer created two new sketches in order to rejuvenate the channel's content and hopefully bring about a renaissance of Dyercentral videos in order to compete with rival 303Nohbdy. These sketches were Breaking NEWS and A Day in the Life of Mr. Dyer. Despite an acceptable level of satisfaction with the videos, the face of Dyercentral was going to change forever in June of 2012. A Dyer-Situation Inspired by Doug Walker's series The Nostalgia Critic, Glenn Dyer decided to experiment with the idea of movie reviews by recording his thoughts about a movie he recently saw called Dark Shadows. Dyer was mediocre about the experience at first and considered creating more such reviews only during the absence of other content. That was until extreme circumstances forced him to leave the house that he was staying in and temporarily move in with his grandmother. Isolated from his friends and cast members, and within walking distance of a Regal Cinemas location, this created the perfect environment for the reviews to advance to the next level. The reviews became so numerous that they were eventually made into their own series, titled A Dyer-Situation. Throughout 2012, Dyer-Situations became the most populous series on the channel, totaling 21 separate reviews and strengthening its formula as sketch comedy and other projects became less frequent than ever. However, while the series did fill the need for a consistent amount of content, Dyer felt that there needed to be another series that involved more high quality content and gave him a creative outlet. Chadwick Jones Seasons 1 & 2 Modeled even more closely after The Nostalgia Critic, Chadwick Jones Presents debuted on January 15th, 2013. The show features an all star cast of characters introduced in previous works and a season wide story arc, the likes of which Dyercentral had never seen before. "CJ" was an instant success and immediately became Dyercentral's headlining show, finishing eight episodes by the time season one concluded on February 8th, 2014. Late in 2013, Glenn Dyer temporarily moved to New Zealand, where high movie costs began to take their tole on A Dyer-Situation, lowering its output and allowing more time for furthering the production of Chadwick Jones Presents. Season two began in June of that year, demonstrating an impressive leap in special effects and overall quality that rivaled even the best episodes of season one. The story arc also grew more complex and rigid, with a greater emphasis on new characters. In December of 2014, CJ started an eight episode comprehensive overview of the Dragon Ball franchise called the Dragon Ball Lookback. The lookback finally rounded out the season in November and December of 2016, boasting special effects and complicated storylines far beyond what had been seen previously. In October of 2015, Dyercentral received its first copyright strike. The strike was issued by Toei Animation on episode three of the Lookback due to claims of copyrighted material contained therein. This prompted Glenn Dyer to upload the entire Chadwick Jones library to Vimeo, where every episode can be seen to this day. The strike had little to no effect on the channel. The Golden Age of A Dyer-Situation In March of 2015 Glenn Dyer returned to the United States. This saw an immediate resurrection of A Dyer-Situation, increasing the output from fourteen a year to a minimum of two a week. Chadwick Jones Presents production remained constant, as Glenn Dyer utilized a technique of writing and filming the episodes in order to edit them later. Episode numbers swelled from an average of 20 episodes a year, to more than 100. In September of 2017, A Dyer-Situation finally concluded after 400 episodes. Glenn cited the reasons behind this as a sense of apathy that he had developed towards the endeavor, as well as a concern that reviews could in the future harm his potential film career. Present Day At the moment, output from Dyercentral has slowed significantly. After the cancellation of A Dyer-Situation Glenn Dyer promised to do his best to upload something at least once a month, but this promise has not been completely fulfilled. It is currently unknown what projects if any that Glenn is working on or when Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 3 is to begin. Real world timeline 2010 * August: ''g5366s2c88'' is founded by Glenn Dyer and Scott Tweed. * October: Dyercentral is founded by Glenn Dyer alone 2011 * February: The first video, ''Dyercentral'', is uploaded; ''Extreme Chess'' is uploaded. 2012 * June: The first Dyer-Situation, Dark Shadows, is uploaded. 2013 * January: Chadwick Jones Presents: Octopus is uploaded * June: Glenn Dyer temporarily moves to New Zealand 2014 * February: ''Chadwick Jones Presents'' concludes Season 1. * June: Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 begins * December: The ''Dragon Ball Lookback'' begins 2015 * March: Glenn Dyer returns to the United States * April: A Dyer-Situation increases its output dramatically * October: Dyercentral receives a copyright strike; Dyercentral celebrates its fifth anniversary; The ''Dyercentral Vimeo channel'' is created 2016 * December: Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 ends 2017 * September: A Dyer-Situation ends after 400 episodes See Also * List of Chadwick Jones Presents Episodes * List of Dyercentral Sketches * List of Dyer-Situations Category:YouTube Channels